


This isn't some crappy spy movie

by DaisyRomanov



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, jemma saves the day, metion of rape, skye's a PI, slight AU, sorry ward redemtion-ists, wards a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyRomanov/pseuds/DaisyRomanov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye gets in trouble, working as a PI. What happens when Agent Simmons intervenes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The unanimous conclusion that Grant Ward is a Dick.

Chapter 1: The Unanimous Conclusion That Grant Ward is a Dick

Skye's phone rang out, startling her from her laptop. This wouldn't have been normal, if the phone in question had rung at all, in the two weeks she had owned it.  
As it was, the only way someone had that number was if they had read Skye's ad in the New York Times that she had posted a week earlier, advertising her as a personal investigator in queries to do with computers. Skye quickly answered the phone in a professional tone.  
'Hello, personal investigator Skye here... Would you like to meet?.. Meet me at the cafe on the corner of 5th street at 4... Of course, I'll see you soon then.'  
Skye grinned, elated that she had received her client.

At quarter to 4, Skye arrived at the cafe in a smart skirt and blouse, wanting to make a good impression. She ordered a coffee and played with the sugar packets while she waited, looking up 10 minutes later as the bell on the door rang.  
In came a blonde woman, in jeans and a blue shirt. She looked around the cafe, before she spotted Skye. She hurried over before asking,  
'Are you Skye?'  
Skye smiled and nodded, before replying,  
'And you are?'  
'Claire.'  
'What can I do for you, Claire?'  
Claire sat down opposite her, before she launched into a story about an abusive ex-husband who had stopped returning her calls for child support.  
'I just don't know what to do. He moved house, and changed his number. Money's getting tight, and my job at the diner isn't enough to raise a child. I tried calling social services, but they only gave me excuses, and said if I couldn't look after my son, they would take him away. Please help me!'  
Skye's heart broke as she watched the woman in front of her break down. She grabbed her hand and rubbed soothing circles onto her wrist.  
'Of course, I will help. What's you're husbands name and where does he work?' She asked, pulling her laptop out.

* * *

Skye ran down the street, running from the angry shouts behind her.  
She turned her head, seeing the man only 100 meters behind her. Turning around, she barely had time to acknowledge the obstacle in her path before she slammed into a slim woman.  
'Shit, I'm sorry,' Skye all but shouted at her, crouching down to hastily gather the papers the woman had dropped. Each one had an eagle insignia in the top right corner. Before the woman could say anything, Skye looked behind her, before exclaiming,  
'FUCK!'  
She took if running down an alleyway, just as a man rushed past a crowed of tourists. Just as Skye rounded the corner, she felt a harsh grasp on her arm, dragging her against the wall.  
'You little bitch! Give me my money or I swear-'  
'What?,' Skye demanded, 'Are you going to hit me? Rape me? Like you did to Claire?' Skye let out a dark laugh before giving him a steel look.  
'You wouldn't be the first, you dick.'  
The man moved to strike her, but before the blow could strike, a hand grabbed his arm. The man swung round to face the woman Skye had just barged into, flanked by two muscled men, one a handsome black man, the other an older guy, in a smart suit and.  
'I recommend you let go of her, sir, before I arrest you for assault.' Claire's ex-husband laughed before giving the woman an incredulous look. Skye didn't blame him, dressed in a cardigan and tie; the woman didn't look like she had an ounce of muscle on her.  
Sighing, the woman flashed her badge at the man, also showing the eagle insignia. The man scarpered pretty quickly after that.

Skye let out a sigh of relief.  
She looked at the woman in front of her, and smiled at her, before saying,  
'Thanks, you really saved my ass back there; he looked ready to murder me. I'm Skye.'  
'Jemma Simmons, it was my pleasure, this is Agent Coulson and Triplett.'  
Skye extended her gratitude to the two men, before she moved to the alleyway entrance.  
'Wait! You're bleeding; you must have grazed your back on the wall. Come with me back to the office, it's just round the corner, I'll take a look at it for you.' Now that the imminent danger was gone, Skye noticed Jemma's voice was British, the lilt of her voice refreshing to Skye, after listening to the rough accent of New Yorkers for months. Skye tried to decline, saying it was nothing.  
'Don't be silly, I have medical training, it's no trouble,' Jemma insisted before dragging Skye back to the busy street, followed by Coulson and Triplett.

* * *

Skye looked around the room. It was suited more like a lab than an office, but there was a desk, and sofa, in the corner where the two men sat, discussing to themselves about the man.  
Skye hissed as Jemma placed a gauze against the cut on her back.  
'Sorry, I need to clean the wound.' Skye nodded, gritting her teeth, letting the pain distract her from the hand placed on her waist, ignoring how comforting it felt.

After an uncomfortable silence, Agent Coulson asked,  
'Skye, if you don't mind me asking, why was that man was chasing you?'  
Skye sighed, knowing the question had been coming.  
'His name was Grant Ward, he was an abusive dick. My, err, friend,' not mentioning Claire as a client, she didn't exactly have a licence as a PI, 'she recently divorced him, but about a week ago, she came to me, saying he had stopped paying child support, stopped answering calls, given my skill set, she asked me to help.' Triplett was the first to ask, 'your skill set?'  
Skye sighed again, not sure these people would take kindly to her activities.  
'I'm a hacker. I traced calls from his work to an apartment in Brooklyn. I went to him, confronted him about the money. He shut the door in my face, so,' Skye breathed, this was the clincher, 'I hacked into his bank account, the guy was filthy rich, so, I sent $10,000 to my friends account, figured it would be enough to last till she got a better job, maybe take a few night classes.'

Jemma looked a bit divided as if unsure whether to tell her off for rule breaking, or to congratulate her after seeing the kind of person Grant Ward was. Triplett, or Trip, as he reminded her to call him, on the other hand grinned, saying,

'You go girl, he was a dick.'

Coulson had started to cause her to feel unease, though, as he sat there listening to her story, a look of contemplation on his face. After a while, he asked, 'How good a hacker are you, Skye.'

Skye grinned, before replying, 'Haven't found anything I couldn't hack yet.'

Coulson smiled, before asking, 'do you think you could try hacking us, without getting caught?'

Jemma sputtered in indignation, but Coulson silenced her with a look.

'Are you sure, aren't you some government agency or something? Who are you guys anyway?'

'Why don't you hack us and find out. Don't give me that look, Simmons; we will be here to stop her seeing anything dangerous.'

'Challenge accepted.' Skye said as she pulled her laptop from her bag. Skye set off typing in a fury, words whizzing past her on the screen. After, 2 minutes, Skye exclaimed, 'Yes! Gotcha.'

'You can't be in already! No one is that good.'

Skye snorted and rolled her eyes, 'Of course not, Jemma, I just got Wi-Fi. This isn't some crappy spy movie where the hacker says 'I'm in. after 2 seconds hacking NSA.'

Jemma blushed, mumbled something about getting a tea and hurried off.

'Did I say something?'

'Nahh Simmons is just awkward, you get used to it'

Skye grinned and continued to type.

An hour later, Skye stopped typing abruptly. Everyone glanced up at her, to see Skye, dramatically turn towards them and deadpan, 'I'm in.'

Coulson laughed, before grabbing the laptop. 'This is incredible, Stark designed the software himself. Our best CS guys couldn't get past the third encryption in double the time!

Skye laughed, seeing the usually collected man gawk from her to the laptop.

'So, how do you feel about joining shield?'


	2. Trip is an awesome teacher.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when skye goes to the academy?

 

Skye was bored. She had just filled out a ton of paper work. Apparently being sent to the academy was a big deal. Coulson had said that she was a special case, that you had to have some experience already just to send in an application. But Skye had never had training. The only reason she was allowed to go was her hacking skills, and she was already good at that, so she was going to the Operations division, not communications.

Skye stood up, and went to find someone. She didn't really know many people here, there was Coulson, who was off doing super secret agent stuff that she didn't 'have the clearance level for', typical. Then there was Agent May, whom she met when giving in her application forms. She wasn't going to hang out with her, she was scary, and sat in a cubicle all day.

So that meant there was Trip and Simmons. Whenever Trip saw Skye with nothing to do, he would drag her to the gym, train her up for what was coming at the academy. Simmons, Skye thought, she would defiantly choose random science stuff she didn't understand over exercise any day, even if the whole telepathic thing Simmons did with Fitz was weird.

Fitz, who Skye had met two days ago, was short, with tight curly hair and a very distinct Scottish accent. He was incredibly smart, and was an engineer. He was also Simmons' best friend, and Skye couldn't shake the idea he disliked her. In fact, it was his voice she heard as she strolled over to the lab.

'But we have a perfectly good lab here, and it doesn't come with lots of children!'

'Oh come on Fitz, you know you would love it there, the labs get to test all the new equipment, and they are hardly children, they are only 3 years our junior. You were going to follow me into the field, for goodness sake, and if we hadn't failed our field test we most likely would have died together. I don't understand why you won't come teach with me at the academy!'

'Because, Jemma, you only want to go because you will be near Skye! Come on, Simmons, everyone can tell you have a crush on her.'

Skye froze. Okay... Maybe Trip is the better option right now, Skye thought. She quickly hurried of the gym, where she found Trip, and started attacking a punching bag with a new determination.

 

* * *

 

 

 

To no ones great surprise, Fitz agreed to teach at the academy with Simmons. They had to leave straight away, to meet the other teachers, and start teaching, so for the remaining 3 weeks before she started, Skye was put through countless hours of muscle memory and bruises with Trip. She had started to like him, despite all the bruises.... Although maybe she had just been hit to hard on the head, Skye thought.

Trip was hilarious, and soon became what felt like her older brother. Two days before she was leaving for the academy, she plucked up the courage to ask Trip about what she had overheard.

'So, I kinda overheard something, and I wanna know what you think...'

Trip nodded, sensing a serious tone.

'So Fitz seems to think Simmons has a crush on me.... In fact, Fitz has been weird around me for ages.'

Trip burst out laughing, and Skye shoved him playfully.

'Girl, you got it bad. I'm not gunna say anything about a crush, you two figure it out yourselves, but I will say, Fitz is just overprotective, we've all had the blunt end of Fitz scrutiny, whatever happens, Simmons likes you a lot as a friend, and as her best friend, Fitz wants to make sure you don't hurt her, prove you care and he'll back off.'

Skye nodded, before asking,

'what did you do?'

'I took a bullet for her,' he deadpanned, completely serious.

Skye paled a little, before nodding, if that's what it takes.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Skye sat in Lola, Coulson's red corvette, and looked around her. Coulson had offered to drive her in, seeing as he wanted to talk to FitzSimmons, and she had to say, Lola was quite an exciting ride, with the flying and all.

The operations and the SciTech divisions were both smaller than Communications, so they shared a campus, this was a plus, as it meant she could talk to FitzSimmons all the time. Skye followed Coulson as he showed her the campus, the wall of Valor, and finally, the administrations offices. They talked her through her schedule, and gave her a map of the campus.

Coulson helped her with her bags, till they reached the entrances of the female dorm building. Skye hugged Coulson, before thanking him. He smiled, before saying,

'Hey, no problem, it was all you, you're the one who hacked into shield, undetected. That was awesome, you deserve to be here.'

Skye scoffed before countering,

'Yeah, and it's totally protocol to let complete strangers hack into a secret government organisation.'

Coulson only smiled at her, and said,

'I'll see you in a few months, try to keep to the law,' teasingly.

Skye shouted to a retreating Coulson as he walked to his car,

'You too, AC, you too.'

Ignoring the few stares her interaction with Coulson (who was practically a legend) had caused, she picked up her bag and walked into the dorm building.

 

 

* * *

 

 

'Oh look, Fitz, there she is!'

Simmons stood up from the dinner hall, and half ran to where Skye had just walked in.

'Skye!'

Skye let out an 'oof' as a petit brunette slammed into her with a hug.

'Jemma,' Skye grinned.

 

Whispers surfaced around the room as people watched the famous new teacher Jemma Simmons hug the new girl. They sat in even more shock as they saw the grumpy Fitz stand up and awkwardly hug her. Who was she? How did she know them? Suddenly rumours went flying round.

'I saw her arrive with Agent Coulson, he even let him in Lola!'

'Maybe she's his daughter.'

'Why would he only now show her?'

'He's a spy, what do you think?'

Similar conversations coursed throughout the room. Simmons, oblivious to the whispers, chatted on.

'Hows Trip? Has he been getting you into shape? I hope this isn't too hard on you. You've never had training. Fitz, do you think Skye will be okay?'

Before Fitz could answer, Skye interrupted,

'Guys! Can I maybe get some food, how bout sit down? Give me a moment to settle in.'

'Oh, of course! Silly me.'

Simmons promptly dragged Skye of to serve her food, everyone's eyes snapping after them, as they tried to figure out who Skye was. Fitz finally seemed to notice the onlookers.

'Okay everyone, back to your meals, really!'

And he then followed to where Simmons had sat with Skye.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Skye hadn't had any time to meet any of the other students that night, as she was being shown around by Simmons. So when she went to her class, first thing after breakfast, she was surprised when no one even asked her name.

She walked in, and started stretching, just like Trip had showed her. Trip had told her the basic structure of the training, stretches, exercise, sparing, weapons training.

Everyone here had been following the same routine for the past 4 months, they had done 4 hours a day, for all that time. But Skye had only been doing it for 4 weeks. Only 4 weeks, but she was a fast learner, and Trip had her training for closer to 12 hours a day. So when they started with running, she kept pace. When they started on the punching bags, she had perfect form. But when they started sparing, that's when the fun started.

Agent O'Conners, the staff overseeing the majority of their training, paired everyone up, randomly. Skye was paired with a large man, who cracked his knuckles menacingly, a sneer on his face. Good, Skye thought. She was used to fighting someone of his build, Trip was his size.

When they started, Skye was nimble on her feet, ducking and parrying every blow. After a few minutes, she started advancing. She struck his side once, but her opponent blocked each hit. Skye retreated, coming up with a plan.

She began to analyse her enemy, noticing he was right handed, but held most of his weight on his left foot. When he punched, his other hand dropped, and he often left his side open. Coming up with a plan, she treated it like a hack, attacking the front, whilst finding a back channel in.

Skye suddenly attacked, slashing at his front, whilst shifting to his side. Skye sent a fake jab to his face and as he rose his guard to defend himself, she sent a hard kick to his gut. The man grunted, but didn't double over, as she expected.

Her opponent was more cautious now. Out of the corner of her eye, Skye saw a sturdy table. Perfect. She circled the enemy, and as he pressed forward, Skye complied, doing exactly what she wanted. Once she was cornered, her opponent grinned, thinking he had her. Suddenly, Skye sprung up, using the table to add height, she kicked off, flipping over him, and kicking him in the back of the head as she passed him, landing gracefully on the ground. The man lay on the floor, and groaned.

'I yield,' he groaned.

Skye grinned, and turned, to see the whole class staring at her in shock.

'What?'

'How long have you been training?' Agent O'Conners asked her.

'About four weeks or so, was I bad?'

She was only given an incredulous look in response.

 

 

* * *

 

'Skye! We heard about your first lesson, Agent O'Conners came straight to us, raving about it, asked who trained you, I think she wants to have Trip here too, how amazing would that be? I didn't realize you were so good!'

Skye grinned, before looking behind her, a group of students were staring daggers at her. She frowned, and turned to Simmons,

'I think others don't agree with the sentiment. Everyone seems to hate me. Especially since I beat that guy.'

Simmons frowned.

'Yes, I did here some whispers... I'm sure it's nothing, they have no reason to dislike you, don't worry.'

Skye smiled, but couldn't shake the feeling things were going to go down hill. She hid her concern though, not wanting to worry Simmons over nothing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow upload, been super busy with school and other fics, send a review with what you think.


	3. People are generally jealous haters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing some old faces, and some new (for skye anyway) at the academy, to spin skyes world upside down. Anyway, who doesn't like a bit of fun competition, where everyone entering hates you?

On Saturdays, at the Shield Academy, you were supposed to do school related activities till 3pm, then you had the rest of the weekend off.

Most students wanted to laze about, so they pretended to study, whilst really reading or talking and hanging out. Skye on the other hand, had her routine, that she had finally settled into. She would start with a 5K run, and then she would hit the gym, doing her weapons practice, before having lunch, then spending the last hour and a half reading up on the latest class topic they were studying. It was paying off too. She had risen the ranks of her class, roughly in the top 5, much to her classes displeasure.

On one of these Saturdays, Skye was tired, she had just finished her 5K run, around the campus. She was guzzling from her water bottle, in the main hall, by the wall of Valor, when she heard her name.

'Skye is doing great. Here scores are fantastic and-' Simmons and Fitz were talking to...

'TRIP?!'

Skye ran at Trip, and as he turned to her call, she launched her self at him, encompassing him in a bear hug.

'Skye? Its great to see you!... Err, you wanna let go? everyone's kinda staring.'

Skye giggled, before letting go, a huge grin on her face, which was mirrored by Trip.

'Skye! We were just talking about you, about how well you're doing.' Simmons said, happily.

'Yeah, it really is quite remarkable, how good your scores are for someone with no prior training,' Fitz added, to Skye's surprise.

Skye dramatically gasped. 'Was that a compliment, Fitz,' Skye teased.

'Alert the news!' Trip joined.

Fitz blushed, but let out a bark of laughter.

'So, how come you're here?' Skye asked Trip.

'Well, Coulson had some business here and brought me along, said Agent O'Conners wanted to meet whoever taught his most promising student.'

Skye grinned, ignoring the blatant compliment, 'AC is here?!'

'Yeah, he's really busy, but he will probably be looking into most classes, so you'll see him around.'

* * *

And indeed she did, he was often in one class or another, or if not him, one of the other agents he had with him, Agent Romanov, a slim redhead who looked like she could kill you with a toothpick; Agent Barton, a handsome man who had killer arms, quite literally, and of course, Trip.

No one knew why they were there, only that every now and then, they would scribble something down on a clipboard. Everyone kept bugging Skye with questions.

'Well, you know Coulson, he must have said something.'

'You always work out with Agent Triplett, what does he know.'

Sometimes it would get quite hostile. But Skye knew nothing, she hadn't even asked, its not like she could make them tell. No one knew nothing till Coulson arranged for all the operations students to come to Lecture Hall B.

Coulson stood at the center of the stage, and cleared his throat. Everyone quietened, as he addressed the students.

'I know a few of you have been wondering why we have been over viewing your classes, in fact, all of you probably have. We have been assessing you, narrowing you all down to a group of 20 students, who we think show the most promise. We are going to carry out further assessments, till we have a group of 5 standouts. Each one will be taken on a simple, but very real, mission. The student who performs the best, and shows the qualities needed in a field agent, will graduate early; and continue their training as a junior agent, working with myself, Agents Triplett, Fitz and Simmons and Strike Team Delta.'

A hush of shock surfaced the room, the desire to win almost palpable. Skye's heart was racing, it would be perfect, she would be training with her friends, and be in on the real action. She hadn't admitted it to anyone, in fear of seeming selfish, but she hated it here, the hostility, the stares, and the only friends here were FitzSimmons, Trip and AC, and they would be leaving, with or without her. She needed to win. She was drawn away from her thoughts as Coulson continued to speak.

'We have the list of 20 students who have been selected for the second assessment, here, and they will go to a separate class, so we can see everyone together, and we will also be having independent tests. I will be posting the list in the dining hall at 7:30, and those on the list are expected to come to Room 43 at 0600 tomorrow in full tactical gear. That is all.'

Coulson swiftly left the hall, and everyone suddenly burst into chatter, as if the floodgates were flung open. Skye didn't have anyone to chatter with, instead she rose, and left the hall, heading straight to the gym.

* * *

Skye knelt down, and tied her shoelaces, before popping her headphones in, and started around the track, enjoying the feeling of empowerment that came with the strength of her stride, and the energy bursting in her. She found herself settling into the rhythm of the music, and thought back on how things had changed.

She wasn't living in a van, for one, and she was voluntarily excising, but it was more that that. She had found herself, in her training. She was going to help people, its why she had the whole PI stint in the first place. And now, she had a real chance to do that, help people the way she always wished someone could have helped her. She had found who she was.

She was knocked from her train of thought, by the sudden presence beside her. She tensed, not trusting everyone here to not push her when she was unaware. She tugged out her headphones and looked beside her.

'Trip.' Skye was relieved. 'What are you doing here?'

'Skye, its 9 O'clock, you never came to check the list, or get some food.'

Skye was shocked, it had been 6:30 when she started running, and she swore that was only 10 minutes ago.

'Wow, i guess i just lost track of time.'

'You were on the list, obviously... Penny for your thoughts?' Trip asked, sensing something was up.

'I just really want to win this, be with all you guys.'

'Skye, I know you hate it here, I'm not oblivious, it's okay.'

Skye sagged in relief.

'Everyone treats me like shit. Like I'm something they stepped in. They stare at me, and think the only reason I am here, is because I know you guys. I need to win this, i have to get out of here. I don't think I could take it, being here without any of you.'

Trip felt his heart go out to Skye. She needed this. 'You know, I hated this place too. I am the Grandson of a Legend and a Howling Commando. My Grams, Peggy, she practically founded Shield, and Gramps fought alongside Captain America. Everyone treated me different, treated me like I hadn't earned my way there, like how they treat you.

When I graduated, I changed my surname to my Ma's maiden name, Triplet. I wanted to be seen for what I do, not who I am. Trust me, it gets better, either way this goes. And besides, you've got my vote,' he said with a wink.

Skye grinned, before pulling Trip out the gym. 'Come on, I'm starving.'

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, That was unexpected, even for me, i kinda just went with it (i never really plan these things.) So this chapter was big on the Skye/Trip friendship, and not so much the skimmons, but don't worry, things will progress in the next couple of chapters. Send a review, of what ya think, and check out the new fic i started :) hope you liked it xx


	4. Broken Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye takes the tests... and gets angry...

Skye slashed and jabbed, but she could not get a single hit in. This Romanov chick knew her stuff. She was in the middle of her first assessment, and she couldn't help but feel like it wasn't going well. Agent Romanov had barely spoken two words to her.

At least she hadn't been taken out straight away. Although she hadn't been doing well on her attack, she had only let one of her opponent's blows land. They continued for what seemed like forever, before Skye changed tactics.

If you let your opponent learn your style, it is easy to anticipate, so she completely changed her attack, reverting to kickboxing. She managed to get one hit in, elbowing her in the side before Romanov realized what she was doing. At least it had worked. Skye continuously switched between styles, from boxing, to street fighting, to the martial arts. She utilized everything she had learnt at shield academy, when she thought, what about how she defended herself before the training? She ducked a punch to the head, and picked up a water bottle from the floor, sprayed it in Romanov's eyes, and in her momentary blindness, moved behind her, and pulled agent Romanov into a choke hold. She filled with pride, but as she felt frantic hands scraping at her arm, she relaxed her hold, scared she was choking her. As soon as she loosened her arm, she felt the world spin, as she was flipped over Agent Romanov's shoulder. She landed on the mat with a thump, and the breath was knocked out of her.

Agent Romanov peered over her.

'Never show mercy to the enemy, that's what will determine your life or death...Good work,' Agent Romanov added, almost grudgingly.

It was almost a compliment, and she was gonna take it. Turning back to the rest of the room, she saw two students fighting Agent Barton and Trip. Agent Coulson and the rest of the 20 students looked at her, a mixture of loathing and respectful faces. Skye guessed she had done well. She took her seat in the corner, and was surprised to see Simmons and Fitz had been watching.

'Hey guys, were you there the whole time?'

'Wow, Skye, that was brilliant, you are the first person to gain the upper hand on Agent Romanov all week!'

'You'll be sure to get into the top five.' Fitz added, having cooled his scrutiny slightly since their first meeting.

Skye smiled, but it wasn't over yet, she still had her independent tests, and then the actual mission if she made it.

 

* * *

 

 

Skye's next test didn't happen for another week, and it put her on edge, the constant waiting.

Agent Coulson had made a renewed list, the original having been cut down to 15, of who had passed the first assessment, and Skye was on it.

No one knew what the individual tests entailed, Agent Barton had threatened everyone who had already had theirs, and no one was going to oppose one of the deadliest assassins in Shield.

Skye was quite unprepared when she entered the empty classroom. There was a single chair, but the room was otherwise bare, or so it seemed. She sat down, and surveyed the room, looking for any clues for what was about to happen. There were a couple of recruitment posters on the walls, and the signature Shield emblem, and window. Finally, she looked up. She saw a ventilation shaft, and as the light hit the slits in the cover, she saw a silhouette.

'Agent Barton.' Skye acknowledged.

The silhouette removed the cover and swung down, holding a stopwatch in his hand.

'Skye, I presume. 47 seconds, that's good.'

Skye grinned. 'I saw you enter the room. You had to be somewhere.'

Barton gave her a toothy smile. 'Congratulations, you passed the first test, are you ready for the next?'

Skye gave a, somewhat uncertain, nod, and Agent Barton launched into the examination. She spent what felt like hours running through hypothetical missions, making situation specific decisions, going through random protocols. She went through the routines for 084's, the welcome wagon, surveillance missions, it went on and on. Finally, Barton seemed content with her results.

'Okay, okay, now for the final test. Well, its not really an official test. Agent Coulson told me you were a hacker, but I cant believe you hacked into shield in under 2 hours, I want to see for myself. I want you to hack in again, and find a mission report in the database. Operation BlackHawk.'

He grinned smugly at Skye. That file was level 9 access only, she would have trouble with that.

Skye only rose to the challenge, and pulled her laptop out her bag, and opened it up.

'Oh, and you have 2 hours.'

Skye set off, her fingers tapping furiously. She had already been in and out of the shield database multiple times over her time at the academy, finding reports and the like, to help her with her projects for the covert class, and she had perfected the coding for the hack. It was ingrained in her brain. She was in the database within half an hour, and she began searching for the right file.

'Um, Agent Barton, this file is level 9, are you sure you want me reading it?'

He stared at her in shock. 'you're alrea-?! If you can get into it, you deserve to read it,' he answered in shock.

She went back to typing, sending feeders throughout the encryption, trying to find the weak spot. Code was like the body, You had antibodies to find and get rid of harmful bacteria, but if it were a harmless, or even helpful bacteria, it ignored it. Hacking was like this. She found the weak spot, and wormed her way through the crack in the metaphorical shield that was the encryption. Finally, the file loaded on to her screen.

'Project BlackHawk. Agent Barton, AKA Hawkeye, was sent on an assassination mission to eliminate the threat of Red Room agent Black Widow, identity at the time, unknown.' Skye began to read out loud.

Agent Barton stared her in a mix between admiration and shock. 'Wow, Coulson said you were good, he always had an eye for these things. 1 hour and 3 minutes, that's a record. You can finish reading it if you want, but don't tell anyone you saw it, that's an order,' he said almost playfully.

Skye grinned, and read the rest of the file.

'Wow. So, you were meant to kill Agent Romanov?'

Barton looked her in the eye, 'I made a different call, good thing I did, shes saved my ass enough times.'

Skye chuckled. 'Is that everything?'

Barton nodded, and Skye rose to leave.

She looked at the time and saw everyone would be in the dinning hall for dinner. She walked to the canteen, and was quickly seated in between Simmons and Trip.

'Hey Guys, hows it going.'

'Skye! You were in there for hours, we were worried Agent Barton had killed you!' Simmons joked. Skye playfully pushed her.

'Yeah, how long did it take you? The hack?,' Trip asked. 'There was a camera behind one of the posters,' he added at her confused look.

She grinned at him, 'Sorry, that's classified,' she deadpanned.

Trip let out a burst of laughter, and continued to badger her about it.

'An hour and 3 minutes,' she finally relented.

'Skye, have you been practicing?' Simmons reprimanded. Skye only gave her a mischievous smile.

'Oh, don't give me that look, I thought Coulson told you nothing illegal while you were here.'

Skye pouted, deciding to ignore the scolding.

Simmons only found it unbearably cute.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, in a room on the other side of campus, Phil Coulson, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov sat at a table, looking over everyone's results.

'Well, I think we can scrap these 4, their personalities alone are a definite No. We need to get on with each other to work well together,' Clint said, picking up four of the files, and placing them on a pile at the end of the table. Natasha nodded in agreement.

Phil picked up another file, 'She was way to nervous, she would freeze up in the field,' placing it in the No pile. It continued on like this, until, all that were left were 10.

'I cant decide, they got better physical results, but their analytic skills were amazing,' Clint sighed, resigned.

'Well you two know what I think, but as I have a personal interest, I don't believe I can make an impartial choice... Even if she was the best,' Phil said, 'You will have to decide from here on out.'

The two nodded. 'Give it a few days, observe them, don't make a rushed judgement.'

* * *

 

 

The new list was posted in the early hours the next day, and at breakfast, people were clamoring to see it. Finally, when the crowd had dispersed, Skye glimpsed her name on the list, and went to her friends with renewed hope.

And over the course of the next day, it didn't dwindle... Until, night came.

Skye had just finished her drink at the boiler room, and had set off for her room, wanting to get an early night. Apparently, she wasn't the only one to have this idea, as a group of students soon followed after. It was dark out and she had just passed the last street lamp for a couple hundred meters, and everything was cloaked in darkness. Suddenly, she felt herself being dragged into a wall, held down by several people.

She should have seen this coming, people had been giving her a hard time since day one.

Skye hissed as she meet the rough edge of the wall, and struggled against her captors. Eventually, her eyes adjusted, and she realized what this was really about.

 

* * *

 

 

Tasha watched the students from her perch at the edge of the bar, a bottle of beer in her hand that she wasn't drinking. About seven of the ten students who had made the cut were there, 5 of them in a group, and others mingling with their own friends. Skye, Coulsons favorite, however, was by herself, throwing darts at a board, each one hitting its target dead on. Tasha wondered why she wasn't talking with the others, she had seemed quite nice, and Clint thought she was brilliant, yet she was alone, in the crowded room. She watched as the group nudged each other, whispering together, all of them watching Skye as she gave a resigned sigh, and downed her drink in one. For spy's, they weren't exactly the best at subtlety, barely controlling the loathing in their eyes.

Tasha watched as their eyes trailed after Skye as she left, and they quickly followed. She quickly signaled to Clint where he would be hiding from the rafts above, and tailed the group, an ominous feel in the brusque air.

She heard a hiss from ahead and she quickly found a place to observe from the shadows.

She saw the five students from the boiler room had grabbed Skye, and remained where she was, wanting to see how the events played out.

'What are you doing? Get of me,' Skye hissed again, clearly irritated, although not surprised, it seemed to Tasha.

'You what I want to know,' one of the students began to tirade. 'I want to know how a scumbag like you ended up in the top ten in our class.'

Skye scoffed at him. 'Err, maybe its because you needed four of your buddies to help hold me down,' Skye said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

There was a rumble of outrage through the group, before a girl in the group spoke up, ' Or maybe its because you are screwing agents assessing us.'

Skye looked at them in disgust, 'Please, Trip is my best friend, I would never date him.'

They all laughed in unison. 'We weren't talking about him, Agent Simmons can barely keep it in her pants.' one of them sneered.

Skye looked at them in shock. 'Simmons doesn't.. We aren't-'

'You know, if I was gonna screw to get ahead, I wouldn't pick that fucking dyke.'

Skye let out a cry of anger, and flew at the person who had spoken, with a new burst of energy, fueled by the anger at someone insulting one of her best friends.

Tasha tensed, ready to intervene, before realizing Skye already had two of them on the floor.

She circled the remaining three, eyes darting between them and the ones on the floor, keeping alert.

'I wonder how hard a mission would be with a few broken bones,' a girl taunted, before lunging at her, but she did not hit her mark. Skye dodged to the side, and grabbed her arm, and twisted hard, feeling it crack.

'I don't know, why don't you tell me later?' Skye spat out, her voice murderous.

She whimpered, and backed off, but it only seemed to enrage the other two. She felt a hard punch to her face, but she only responded with a grunt and a kick to their ribs.

Before long, the other two had risen from the ground, joined the attack. Skye was a blur, dodging between her attackers, until she felt something cold slice into her arm. Two of the attackers had produced knives, and had continued their relentless attack. She managed to kick the man who had punched her, again in the stomach and felt a rib crack, and watched as he shrunk to the back, with the girl with the broken wrist.

Finally, Skye had had enough. She grabbed the hand of one of the knife wielding attackers, and pried their fingers loose, pulling hard enough to break them. She swung her fist around into the face of the other, breaking their nose. She glared at the final opponent, and raised an eyebrow. He slowly backed away, and Skye sighed. Storming past them she called back to them over her shoulder, 'That's why I'm in the top ten. And. Don't. Insult. My. Friends.'

Skye walked away from the groans, and was amazed no one had come to see what the noise was about.

Natasha walked over to the injured students and glared at them. 'Looks like you didn't make the final cut, I'm sorry,' Tasha said, not showing the slightest bit of remorse behind her words. 'Get to the Med Bay before it closes.'

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, a new list was posted at breakfast, showing the final cut. People could not stop talking about who were going on the mission, but as five students walked in, bandaged and bruised, everyone stopped. Overall, they had a collection of 2 broken ribs, a broken wrist, nose, and 3 broken fingers, as well as 2 concussions. There was complete silence, until, the first voice spoke, and suddenly everyone was shouting, rumors were flying round.

The five wouldn't say what happened, obviously too embarrassed, but ten minutes later, it soon became clear as Skye entered the hall, to get something to eat. She was covered in fresh, red cuts, all down her arms, and had a dark blue black eye. As soon as she had passed the five, they limped and stumbled out of the room as fast as they could, fear on their faces. As she sat down next to Simmons, who looked at her with wide eyes.

'Are you okay?' she mouthed, and Skye nodded.

'Romanov saw what happened, she told us... thank you,' she continued tentatively.

Skye only nodded again, quiet, and continued with her food, but feeling sick to the stomach with every bite.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i'm soo sorry i haven't written in ages, i have been so busy with school, but i finished my History coursework today so i thought i deserved a break from school, and this is the product. I hope you like, We saw some bamf skye and hulk skye, but next chapter i think we need some confessional skye/simmons. I go on half term tomorrow so in between the revision, i will try to write (this fic and the others). Send a review of what you think. xx


	5. The mission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye takes part in the final mission, but it doesn't go as planned.

Skye stared at herself in the mirror, observing the bruise on her face. It had turned a light purple, which only seemed to intensify the death glare she had near perfected since coming to the academy. It worked pretty well at warding of any unwelcome advances, especially since five students turned up in hospital. Skye sighed. The bruise had also had faded some, thanks to Simmons, and some cream she had given her, but it couldn't fade what had happened from her thoughts. She kept running what her attackers had said through her mind, the anger she felt at them insulting Simmons, the strength of the protective feelings. Maybe there was some truth to it. Skye quickly shoved her thoughts to the back of her mind, not wanting to distract herself from the mission at hand.

Skye shoved her laptop, a couple changes of clothes and a few other necessities into a bag, making sure she had everything. She gave one glance around the room before she picked up the bag and left the room, ready to meet the rest of the team for the mission. Skye was the last to be tested, and the other 4 students had all returned with varying degrees of success. The pressure was on.

Skye reached the main entrance where she was greeted almost instantly by Simmons' excited chatter. 'Skye! I can't believe this is happening! You've come so far since we first met. I wonder what our mission is.'

Skye grinned, her smile transforming her face as she saw the young scientist, before saying, 'Woah, breathe Simmons.'

Simmons let out a giggle, before she saw Fitz waddling over carrying a crate of different mechanical devices.

'Umm, Fitz, you do realize we are only going to be gone 3 days, right? You didn't need to pack your whole lab,' Skye said teasingly.

Fitz gave her a look, before he put down the crate, answering seriously, 'You never know what will come in handy.'

Skye shrugged, as the rest of the team approached. Trip smiled at her, and Coulson addressed the group.

'Okay guys, we are taking the bus, lets head down to the airfield and we can stow our gear. We will meet in the conference room for the debrief once we're set off.'

Everyone nodded, and left the building, piling into a large black SUV. The drive there was uneventful, FitzSimmons sat arguing about the name of some new invention, whilst trip and Coulson sat upfront driving and giving directions, and Clint and Natasha (not that Skye would call them their first names to their faces) sat, quietly talking as they polished their arrows and knives. When they reached the airfield, Skye was astounded by the shear size of the 'bus' which turned out to be a huge plane. That didn't compare to the excitement Skye felt when she saw the computer system in the conference room. She couldnt wait to get her fingers on it. Remembering why she was there, she quickly dumped her stuff into one of the bunks and returned to the conference room with her laptop, and waited.

She was soon joined by trip, Natasha and Clint, before she heard a familiar voice over the Comms. 'We are taking off now, everyone find a seat.'

'Wait, Agent May is here?' Skye asked, remembering the woman from administration.

Clint grinned, as if knowing something she didn't, before answering, 'She's just the pilot.'

Skye nodded, before they were joined by the rest of the team, and the tone in the room suddenly became serious.

Coulson assumed the head of the room, and began the debrief.

'This is a simple retrieval mission. The organisation lead by Ian Quinn had come across the blueprints to build missiles that Stark Industries determined to dangerous for maintaining peace in the world. Once fully built, a single missile has the power 50 times that of a hydrogen bomb. We need to enter the facility, wipe their servers and destroy any hard co-'

Suddenly, the screen on the wall started flashing red, signifying a message from the HQ. An urgent voice ran through the speakers.

'Coulson! Your team need to get to the location I'm sending to the cockpit. Your team are the closest to the location at the moment, but we are sending in back up. The mass murderer, and leader of the religious cult, The Divine, just escaped the facility he was being detained at. He had escaped prison time on the grounds that he was mentally insane. There are documents of his ramblings, at times its incoherent, but at others... Hes planning a massacre, a sacrifice of children to the gods he believes he follows. He and his men have taken over an orphanage and are going to murder the children at dusk. You need to interfere. Use deadly force if necessary.'

The team sat in silence, stunned at the turn in events. Finally, Coulson spoke up through the comms to May, 'Did you get that, May? Where are we headed?'

May sent through the co-ordinates to the main computer, and Skye quickly researched the area. When she brought up a satellite image of where they were headed, Skye let out a 'Fuck,' under her breath.

'We're going to St Agnes Orphanage. Currently, there are 20 children staying there, most under the age of ten, and also 14 nuns who work there.'

Skye quickly brought up the schematics for the building, and as Coulson, Trip, Clint and Natasha began working on a plan of action, Skye was working on finding any information on 'The divine' and its leader. The results were not nice. Their leaders name was Marcus Ashcroft. They had been behind the murders of over 100 children, each in ritualistic sacrifices, to the gods of War. Finally, Coulson spoke to the team.

'Okay, Fitz, I want you to stay on the bus with May, you need to keep in contact with HQ, and run the comms. Simmons, I would have asked you to stay too, these men are extremely dangerous, but we need you for medical assistance if anyone is injured.'

FitzSimmons both nod, before Coulson continued.

'Skye, Trip, Tasha, Clint and I will be going in. From what we can tell from surveillance cameras, there are 15 of them, but we are better trained and better armed. Fitz, have you and Simmons finished with the Icers?'

Fitz nodded, before going to the crate he had brought, and pulled out a box of guns. 'The bullets contain a dendrotoxin that will knock out the target, when in close proximity. There are fewer bullets in each round, so make every shot count.'

Everyone nodded, before grabbing two icers each.

'Now, there are two ways in, a door by the kitchen, and a-' 'There are three.' Skye interrupted.

'What?'

Skye looked at her shoes, slightly embarrassed. 'The window on the roof, it opens wide enough for me or Agent Romanov to get through.' Everyone gave her an odd, questioning glance, before she explained, 'This is the orphanage I stayed at when I was a child, I used to sneak out the house at night.'

A look of understanding, and what looked like pity ran through the group, before Coulson continued, 'Okay, given that information, I want Tasha and Clint to take the front door, Trip and me will take the kitchen door. Skye, you to take the roof, you know your way around better. I want you to only take action if it is absolutely necessary. They wont know you are there, hopefully we will keep it that way, but if need be, you can be our last edge on them. We want to draw them out, hopefully away from the hostages. The children are a priority. No one is dying today.'

Next to her, Skye heard Tasha mutter under her breath, 'Except the bad guys,' and Skye worked hard to maintain a straight face.

'Coulson, we'll be landing in 5, I've got you as close as I can.' May said from the cockpit.

'Okay, team, take your earpieces, and head down to the van, Fitz, get us online.'

Everyone jumped to follow Coulsons order, and placed the earpieces on, before heading to the ramp. Tasha insisted on driving, saying she would get there quickest, and whilst Coulson took shotgun, the rest assembled in the back. As soon as the ramp had touched ground, they were off. Tasha drove like crazy, and they were outside the orphanage, just as they heard a crackle through their earpieces, and then the thick Scottish accent, saying, 'Okay, we're online. Back up is 30 minutes away.'

Everyone left the van, except for Simmons, and split up. Coulson and Trip, round the back; Tasha and Clint to the front door, and Skye to the tree in the back garden, that overhung onto the roof. Climbing it, she heard a crack through the comms, as tasha kicked down the door. She reached the roof with ease, and looked back to the van for a second, seeing Simmons staring at her through the window. Giving her a thumbs up, she whispered into the comms, 'I'm in position.' Skye went to the window, and stuck a knife in the crack, gently moving the lock open.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside, Tasha picked up a photo from the wall, and dropped it to the floor, a couple of meters away. Almost instantly, a man came charging out a door to the left, running towards the noise. Without hesitation, Clint pulled a trigger, and watched the man drop to the floor. On the other side of the house, Trip and Coulson were repeating the same process, each team moving deeper into the large house. They had taken out 7 of their men, keeping track over comms so as not to miss anyone out.

Finally, both teams came round a corner of opposite sides of a corridor, almost taking each other out in the process. In between them, stood a large double door, that would lead to the main room, where the rest of the enemies and children were. Coulson signaled to Clint and Tasha, who lined up against the wall on either side of the double doors, for cover, and on the count of three, Trip and Coulson kicked the door down.

* * *

Skye pushed down the feelings of nostalgia, as she navigated her way around the house. As much as she hated it, this place was still her home for a large part of her childhood. Now was not the time, She had a mission. Skye worked her way down the third floor stairs, making sure she avoided the step that creaked, until she heard Coulson through the comms, counting down from three.

A crash, and the sounds of shouts and gunfire filled the house, and Skye doubled her speed, making her way down the stairs in a flash. She was right above them now, the stairs would open up into the main room, where they were keeping the hostages. She made her way down, but stopped at the corner, waiting till she was needed.

* * *

Clint shot a man as he took aim at Tasha. She returned the favor as she took out the enemy who had snuck behind Clint. Coulson and Trip were making their way through the group of opponents, drawing their fire away from the children and nuns, who were all tied up in the corner, terror filling there eyes. Through their comms, they heard Fitz say, 'Back up is ten minutes away.'

Nearly all their men had been taken out at that point, leaving just the leader and two others. Just as Tasha raised her gun, the leader, Marcus, yelled, 'Stop. Put down your guns.'

Coulson and the team looked at Marcus and froze. He had grabbed a child, a little girl, 7 years old at most. She looked terried, letting out little whimpers through the hand clamped over her mouth, as the mans other hand held a gun to her head.

'Put your guns down,' he repeated, and after a brief look to Coulson, they all complied. The two other men took their weapons, one in each hand, and pointed them at the team.

'On your knees.' They all sank to the floor, forced to follow the order in fear of hurting the child. With out warning, Marcus gave the command, 'Shoot.' Before any of the team could react, they pulled the trigger, and their four bodies sank to the floor.

Around the corner, Skye's breath caught in her throat, till she remembered they had been using icers. Skye controlled her emotions, as she realized she was the last hope. Skye pulled out her weapons and checked the safety was off on both her icers. She took a deep breath and peeked around the corner. The last three had their backs to her, and Marcus was no longer holding the gun to the child's head, but instead had it in a relaxed grip in his hand.

Counting to three, she readied herself. On three, she jumped out, taking aim on the two men closest to her. Bang. Bang. They were down. In the time it had taken to redirect both her icers to Marcus, the man had spun around, bringing the gun back to the girls temple. He narrowed his eyes at her, and pressed the gun closer to the girls head.

'You killed my men.' Marcus growled. He doesn't know the guns aren't real, Skye thought.

'And you killed mine.' She countered, bluffing. 'Who do you think has the faster draw.'

He growled again, and raised his gun to point at Skye, shoving the girl to the ground. Skye watched the girl in the corner of her eye, as she crawled over to the rest of the children.

Skye flicked her eyes back to Marcus, and raised her eyebrow. He didn't seem to seem as confident anymore. Suddenly, he pulled the trigger. Skye jumped to the side, and shot at him, ignoring the burn in her arm as the bullet sliced through flesh. Marcus ran. As soon as he had left the room, Skye ran to the one of the nuns, and cut her loose. Through the comms, she commanded, 'Simmons, he's getting away, I need you to make sure all the children are fine, while I get him.' With out waiting for a response, she turned to the nun she had just untied.

'Help the others, tie up any bad guys, they're only knocked out.'

'But you were shot! You cant go after him!' The nun argued.

'Its just a flesh wound, I have to go. Back up will be here in 5 minutes.'

Skye ran out of the room, racing through the house to get to the front door. Skye suddenly stopped, when she realized she hadn't heard anything from Simmons, all she could hear on the other end of the comm was panicked breathing, before finally, Simmons responded,

'Skye, he took the van.'

Skye's heart began to race, as she almost shouted, 'What?!'

'He doesn't know I'm in the back, for now. I have an icer with me, but that it.' Skye could hear the strain in Simmons' voice to try and keep calm.

'Simmons.' Skye paused, trying to control the shaking in her voice. 'Jemma, I'm coming to get you.'

Skye ran out the house, and looked around. Next door, in the drive, she saw a large black motorbike. 'Perfect.'

Running over, she pulled out an object from one of her pockets, and began to hot wire the car. As she did, she spoke down the comms to Fitz.

'Fitz, I need you to track the signal from Simmons' earpiece.' She heard the affirmative from Fitz, just as she got the motorbike to rev its engine.

'Fitz, I need directions. Now.' Skye straddled the bike as Fitz responded, 'Okay, go left for a mile, then take a right.'

* * *

Skye weaved between cars, the black van just in sight.

'Fitz, I see it.'

Skye sped up, taking her gun and shooting out the cars wing mirrors. This seemed to scare Marcus, the van turning a hard corner. Skye shot the passenger window, whilst she heard an 'Oof,' through the comms, from Simmons.

'Sorry,' Skye said, through gritted teeth, before Skye rode up next to the van.

'Simmons, just a heads up, I'm gonna be on the van in a sec.' Skye warned, as she got a knife from her belt, and stuck it in the gas peddle of the bike, jamming it in place. Slowly, Skye got to her knees, on the bike seat, and then on to her feat, in a crouched position. Just as she saw the van was going to turn another corner, Skye jumped. Shooting upwards, Skye landed on the roof of the van, as the bike continued in the same direction, crashing into a wall.

Skye let out a mix between a sigh of relief, that she had made it onto the van, and a groan of pain as she landed on her arm. Ignoring her pain as best as she could, Skye made her way to the front of the van. Crouching near the edge, which would allow her to swing into the open passenger window, Skye took a breath. She was eerily calm, she wasn't scared. All she knew was she had to save Simmons.

Skye suddenly hopped of the edge of the roof, swinging through the window into the passenger seat. Ignoring the shards of glass as she landed, she punched Marcus, hard. The van slowed down as he took his concentration of the road. Marcus gave a yell, and reached to his waste band for his gun. As he swung his arm up to point his gun at Skye, she grabbed his wrist and twisted it, to such a point that she felt it snap as he dropped the gun. Skye brought the mans broken arm to his back, and shoved his body forward, till it was pressed against the steering wheel.

'Stop the car, and I wont kill you right now.' Skye threatened, her voice cold like stone.

The man gave a whimper as skye tightened her grip on his broken wrist, and felt the car slow down to a stop as the man moved his foot from the peddle. Skye picked up the dropped gun from the floor, and swung it down, knocking the man out on its handle. Skye let out a sigh of relief, before she spoke into the comms to Fitz and Simmons, 'The target is down. Simmons, are you okay?'

She heard an affirmative from Simmons, before she said, 'I'm going to take us back to the orphanage, back up will be there now, and the team should be waking up.'

* * *

The next couple of hours flashed by, Skye making it back to the orphanage, Simmons hugging her hard (Skye blamed the loss of breath from the hug on the pain in her arm, NOTHING ELSE) before patching up the gunshot wound in her arm, being debriefed by the back up team, getting thanked by the nuns and children in the orphanage, who were shocked when they recognized her as Mary Sue Poots. Eventually, the team made it back to the bus, to recuperate.

As soon as they settled in, Coulson called her into his office.

'You could have been killed! What were you thinking?!'

'I was saving my best friend and catching the bad guy!' Skye argued.

'You should have waited for us to wake up. Or at least for the back up team. You aren't an agent yet, you have to follow orders!' Coulson shouted.

Skye looked at him incredulously. 'I was following orders!' Skye shouted. 'You said only take action if it is absolutely necessary, well, it was pretty damn necessary! The man was a psycho! He had no reason to keep her alive, he wouldn't have wanted information, or keep her as a hostage, he would have killed her. He was crazy and he would have murdered Simmons as soon as he found her, painfully. There was no time to wait and regroup. No time for orders. I did what I did to save a life, and I will never regret that, even if you decide I don't win this stupid competition. I will never regret saving Simmons.' Skye angrily brushed away her tears, before storming out of his office. Ignoring the stares from the rest of the team who were lounging around on the sofas outside Coulsons office, Skye stormed into the bunk where she had left her things, and collapsed on the bed, screaming into a pillow.

* * *

Skye remained in the room, till she heard a quiet knock on her door, and Trip telling her they would be landing in 10 minutes. Skye grunted in response, and was soon left alone again. She gathered her things, and left the bunk as soon as she felt the plane land. She ignored everyone in the drive back to the academy, from the airfield, and left as soon as the car stopped. She only just heard Coulson call after her, 'We are revealing the results at 10 am on Friday, in lecture hall 1,' before she was out of earshot. Running up to her dorm room, she sank into her bed and finally let herself cry.

She had saved Simmons, and for that, she felt so overwhelmingly happy, but she couldn't help feeling like in doing so, she had lost all chances she had of being with the team... Of being with Simmons. She didn't know what to feel, she was so confused. Finally, exhaustion, from the mission and combined with the drowsiness from the pain medication, won out, and she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Over the next few days, Skye avoided everyone. She went to her classes, and took her meals out side, and then she disappeared. Rumors began to spread about what happened on the mission, people mostly believing that she had killed someone. No one spoke to her for days, until Fitz.

Fitz had been watching her, seeing her everyday, heading off in the direction of the car park. Initially, Fitz thought she was sneaking off campus, but then he remembered the van Skye had told them about, that she had been living in.

On the Wednesday, two days before they received the results from the trials, Fitz decided to confront her. He looked in every van in the car park, till finally, he found the right one. He climbed in, without waiting for a response from Skye, who was sitting in the drivers seat with her laptop balanced on her lap. He gave her a long, unreadable look, before sighing. 'What are you doing, Skye?'

Skye looked at him, before choosing her words carefully. 'Distancing myself.'

'Why, you do realize you are going to win?' Fitz questioned.

Skye scoffed at him, 'You're kidding me, right? Coulson was furious. He wont let me on the team after I just left them to chase Simmons. I am distancing myself, because you are are all leaving. If I distance myself now, it wont hurt as bad when you're gone.'

Fitz shook his head, 'No, you are wrong. Coulson forgave you the moment you stepped out of his office. He was just worried that you and Simmons could have gotten hurt. You were hurt! You were shot! Coulson cares about his team, and he included you in that, long before these trials were ever involved. In fact, I'm pretty sure that's why he started the trials, he knew you could win.' Fitz gave Skye a grin, and Skye offered a small smile back.

'Why are you being so nice to me?' Skye asked, 'I thought you didn't like me.'

Fitz chuckled. 'You saved Simmons, in ways that I never will be able to. You will always be there for her. I wasn't sure before, but now I know.'

Skye thought back to what Trip had said. He had taken a bullet from her, she had saved him from a psycho. Fitz carried on, 'But that's why you are really hiding, isn't it? I know you like Simmons, in a romance kinda way.'

Skye blushed, before Fitz added, 'She likes you too, by the way. She told me. She somehow got it into her head that you were in love with trip, which is ridiculous, because anyone with eyes can tell you are the gayest thing since Pride.'

Skye laughed, before asking, 'How do I let her know how I feel? What do I tell her?'

Much to Skye's surprise, Fitz answered, 'Nothing. Don't tell her anything.'

Skye gave Fitz a hurt look, confused.

'Wait till Coulson confirms definitely that you are joining the team,' He continued. 'When he says you are, go for it. If, for what ever reason, he says you aren't on the team, you don't want to give her the hope of What If, it would only hurt her, and make it harder to get over you.'

Sky nodded, understanding his logic. 'I guess I can wait 2 days.'

* * *

Skye rejoined the rest of the group, after that. No one said anything. Just that one day, Skye was with them again, being dragged in by Fitz. They hung out at lunches, and Simmons helped with Skye's homework. Skye trained with Trip, and everything was back to normal. That was, until two days later, Skye was joining the rest of the school student body, in Lecture hall 1, for the results of the trials. The 5 final contestants were seated at the front, whilst the rest of the school filtered in from the back. There was a buzz of excitement in the air. It wasn't often that a student would graduate early, and Skye was pretty certain there were a few bets running. Skye was excited, but she was also nervous, her knee shaking as she waited for the news. Finally, Coulson stood up, silencing the crowd.

'As you know, we have been conducting trials, to find an operations student to join my team. We narrowed down our contenders, to five students, who we took out on real life missions. We have made our decision, based of our results, and one of the five students will be graduating today and becoming a level one, junior agent of Shield. The rest of the five will be earning extra credit for their hard work. The Student, graduating today, and joining my team is...'

Skye's heart stopped. She waited, that moment seeming to last minutes, until finally,

'Agent Skye! Congratulations.' Skye was stunned, she didn't know what to do. Frozen in her seat, the person next to her shoved her up, to stand with Coulson. Coulson presented her with her own badge, over which she swore an oath.

'I, Skye, swear to serve when everything else fails; I swear to be humanity's last line of defense; I swear to be the shield.

Skye didn't notice when the rest of the students gave a halfhearted applause, she didn't mind that none of her class mates stopped to congratulate her, she didn't care, she was walking on air. She got what she wanted. The moment was almost perfect. Her thoughts turned to Simmons, and she looked around the hall, trying to find her. The crowds were to thick. Skye almost groaned in frustration, she didn't know how much longer she could wait.

As if reading her mind, she heard Fitz say from beside her, 'Go, pack your stuff, we leave tomorrow. I'll make sure she comes to you.' Skye hugged Fitz, thanking him, before running through the crowds, racing to get to her dorm.

* * *

Skye didn't have many things, but packing still took a long time. That probably had more to do with the fact that Skye would stop to stare at her new badge every 10 minutes. She was an agent... A secret agent. She was a spy, for god's sake! She had just graduated spy school! If only her high school bullies could see her now.

Skye couldn't help but grin stupidly at the ridiculousness of the situation. Skye was doing just that when there was a knock at the door, and before skye could even think about answering it, the door swung open, and she was suddenly engulfed in a long hug.

'Simmons. You're here.' Skye whispered into the other woman's hair, recognizing her warmth instantly.

After a while, Skye pulled away and smiled, as she saw the pride in Simmons' eyes.

'Congratulations, I knew you would win,' Simmons whispered, still wrapped around Skye.

'Simmons, I need to tell you something.' Skye started, her voice shaky with nerves. Simmons nodded, sensing Skye's serious tone.

'I had to wait before saying anything, till I knew I was joining the team.' Simmons was starting to get worried, but she didn't say anything, not wanting to interrupt Skye.

'I couldn't get my hopes up, just to have them taken away... To have you taken away.' Skye's voice was barely a whisper now.

'I like you, Jemma. I really li-'

Skye was stopped by the sudden lips on her own, and she completely lost all thread of what she was saying. Simmons was kissing her! Jemma Simmons! Skye pulled Simmons into her, deepening the kiss, till they were both tumbling on the bed, Simmons practically on top of Skye. Finally, breaking up for air, Simmons looked down on Skye, whispering, 'I like you too,' before pulling her into another kiss.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys that's it! Its over. Sorry for making you all wait so long, I know, I'm an awful human being. Thank you everyone for your kind feedback, and reviews.
> 
> I will be writing another skimmons fic soon, I'm thinking a high school AU, so keep your eye out for that. Hope you enjoyed this final chapter, send a review of what you thought. Thanks :)


End file.
